The Stranger That Comes From The West Winds!
by AzarCasanova
Summary: What happens when a strange character come to the Village Hidden in the Leaves? Is he friend, or foe? And what will happen to the people he meets? Rated M for lemons and maybe language. SakuXOC


Chapter: 1

The Stranger of the West Winds!

BEWARE this is my first Naruto fic and I havn't made a story in 2 years for fanfiction so costructive critism please

and I'll only say it once I do not own any of the characters except Azar, not sure why people put this here but I am to.

* * *

It was a calm day, at least to what the boy could see by the trees and grass, the wind would always blow fiercely around him, protecting him. He could never let his guard down, He was wanted by the Country of Water and his old home the Country of Wind. He's stolen a lot of scrolls from both lands and from the land of fire but has yet to be caught here. He walked up to the gates of Konoha with a single guard at the gates.

"I am only here for a visit possible to stay. I am a traveler and seek shelter, I mean no harm," He said passing him and not even looking at him or stopping. He looked at the stranger as if he had something to hide underneath the large cloak he was wearing. The stranger had been watching this village closely, as he does every place he tries to rob, and they may be a little tense since last time a cloaked figure came to town he was hostile.

The stranger walked down the main market place looking for an inn, when he thought he saw one, an orange blur came running to him and almost knocked him over. Obviously he couldn't just leave without a lesson being taught. When he turned around a girl with pink hair passed me by chasing after the other. "Doton Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu," he said quietly as he made the hand sign and disappeared under the earth.

He soon caught up with him and pulled him underground up to his neck. "You should watch where your going Naruto."

"YA AND YOU SHOULD WATCH WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!" He yelled and struggled to get out as Sakura caught up and kicked him in the head. "OW! And how do you know my name anyways!?" he yelled again as he tried squirming out from under the ground trying to tend his head.

"YOU SHOULD BE TALKING NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at him kicking his head again.

"I know a lot of the people in this village, I have eyes everywhere," he said almost laughing, but you could barley see the smile under the cloth covering half his face. He stomped on the ground and Naruto came out and landed on his ass. And it wasn't till then that Sakura noticed him

"So what's your name anyways?" Sakura asked him as she started to blush.

"I am Azar, I'm looking for a place to stay, and I am also looking for a new village to live in, and I also need a new school, ran away from home." He started to walk past them to where he saw the inn when Sakura stopped him.

"Maybe I can show you around?" her cheeks redder than before.

"Sure, I'd like that," he smiled, this time his lips more visible through the cloth. he hooked his arm with hers and pointed out with my other hand. "Lead the way." he could tell Naruto was behind getting really pissed off behind them and stomping around.

They walked passed the inn Azar had in mind but he didn't care, it looked like Sakura was having fun showing him all the places he would need to know if he was to live here. they soon stopped at a nice looking inn that look rather expensive and she took him inside.

"This one is nice and fairly cheap, you'll get a good deal here," she said pushing Azar to the front desk.

Azar got his room and looked back and she was gone. He went up to his room and took of his cloak, took of the curved blades off his shoes and took his strange sword off his back. He went back down and started to look for Sakura.

Azar started to walk back the way he came from when he saw Naruto charging at him and yelling, "Rasengan!"

Azar quickly turned around and produced his own Rasengan at Naruto's and he slid back a little while Naruto went flying back. "You rush too much Naruto, study your opponent before charging into battle, it's much easier that way." He said turning back to where he was headed.

"WHAT EVER JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF SAKURA SHES MINE!" Naruto yelled out in jealousy.

"Sakura's interests are completely up to her and you cant change that… Jinchūriki," he said leaving him annoyed and confused, before he jumped away and returned to looking for Sakura.

Azar searched till sun down but other things were on his mind so even if he did see Sakura he probably didn't notice.

He looked around the village a bit more to look for the high school so he could enroll and soon found it. It went to the front door but it was locked. "Figures, it's already past sundown, what was I thinking?" He left and went back to the inn and thought he saw Sakura leaving, he brushed it off and went into his window and got to bed.

He woke up quite early and jumped out of his window again, and headed towards the Hokage's mansion. "Kakuremino no Jutsu," he said quietly fallowed by hand signs before he entered through a window. "Now where is that scroll," he whispered as he scoured through multiple places.

Soon enough he finally found it, "Ah the scroll of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He sat down as his jutsu expelled its self and he became visable as he started to read the scroll.

* * *

Thats its, almost 1000 words, dont know if thats good. Well I'll try to update 


End file.
